fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 23/11/16 (Road to CR)
A recap video was played showing last week’s Survival where both Triple H and Shawn Michaels announcing a final blow off match between The Shield and The 4th Reich, Samoa Joe being the first man to beat CM Punk in a Singles match after his return, Alberto Del Rio’s resurgence and possible alliance with the 4th Reich, Dudleyz’s resolution to help The Shield out, Johnny Mundo saving The Miz from Apollo Crews and Sting’s return to fight Triple H. An announcement before the show goes off live: Dean Ambrose will be forced to defend his United States Championship against Kurt Angle in a Lumberjack match tonight. The Shield’s theme hits and the crowd goes wild as they make their way from the crowd. All of the 3 men in The Shield stand in the ring, holding a mic. Segment 1: *The Shield’s promo* Rollins: The time has come. The final showdown between The Shield and The 4th Reich will finally take place at Catalytic Resolution. A fitting name for a PPV. Once the dust has settled, Survival will be freed from the dictatorship of the 4th Reich for good. We thought we have put to an end to the 4th Reich after Infinite Glory but clearly, they become much stronger with the addition of Samoa Joe. *looks at Dean Ambrose* We both have failed to beat CM Punk to take the Survival World Championship away from him. Punk have always took the easy way out with his interferences and low blows. Not to mention, his eye tactics on Roman Reigns. But this time…. *looks at Chris Hero* with you in the ring, CM Punk have to pull something out of the book to beat you. You know him the best ever since your independent days. Hero: I have known CM Punk over the past 15 years but this is the worst I have ever seen in Punk’s career. Cheating, power-hungry and destruction are the things he have in his mind. I don’t see the passion of wrestling burning in him anymore. Based on your past three world championship matches, all he have been doing is to take the easy way out by hook or crook. CM Punk, at Catalytic Resolution, your time is up. It’s time for a hero to end the villain's regime of terror. And that hero’s name is none other than Chris Hero! *The 4th Reich’s theme hits as CM Punk, Triple H, Batista and Big Show make their way on the stage* Punk: Allow me to give a round of applause to you, Hero. I am sure you will end the villain’s regime of terror. Fuck you. You think you are Batman, trying to save Gotham City from the bad guys? Wake up Chris, this is the real world. That only happens in the comic books. Get your fantasy and reality right before coming out here, declaring your intentions to beat me for this championship. My past championship defences have been against The Shield. Every one of The Shield have failed except for you. That will happen at Catalytic Resolution. Roman Reigns is a blind mule, Dean Ambrose has lost every big time matches and Seth Rollins just lost his testicles at Clash of Kings. The statistics are already there. You are doomed to fail, Hero. It is just a matter of time. Ambrose: For the love of god, do you ever shut up? You claimed you beat us three but how do you that? Oh yeah, by cheating and intentionally injuring. The only thing you can claim is that you are the best in the world at bitching because that is the thing you do best. Punk: Calm down lunatic. You have no rights to say that to me because you lost to me….and Triple H back to back PPVs so shut your mouth. Ambrose: I need to shut my mouth? YOU ARE THE GUY WHO NEED TO SHUT HIS MOUTH. YOU FUCKING MAKE ME SICK AND DEEP DOWN, YOU KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE LOST THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP BACK AT PRIMAL WARFARE. I GOT YOU CORNERED AND YOU FUCKING CHEAT YOUR WAY OUT OF IT…. Punk: Now, who is bitching? *Shawn Michaels appears on the titantron* HBK: Tensions are rising to catalytic levels now. But I am sure you have heard my announcement on the RRW’s website regarding the Survival World Championship at Catalytic Resolution. Samoa Joe will officially be added into the championship match, making this a Triple Threat match. HHH: Once again, Shawn….your ego comes in the way again. CM Punk vs Chris Hero is the true main event of Catalytic Resolution. But noooo, you have to put Samoa Joe in. HBK: Before you starts to talk about my ego in this, I have my reasons. First reason is that Joe beat Punk last week. That validates him as a contender for the Survival World Championship. Second reason…..Samoa Joe have not gotten his one on one rematch for the Survival World Championship ever since losing the title at Dominion of Wrestling. The last reason….is a simple one. I mean, you probably know, don’t you Punk? Punk: A leopard never changes his spot, doesn’t he? I know what you are…. *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he comes out to a mixed reaction, holding a mic* Joe: Punk, no disrespect to you. But I could really care less about the 4th Reich. From Day 1 when you offered me to work for you….to join the 4th Reich. I said no. Then you added on that you will pay me six figures to be the enforcer of the 4th Reich. I don’t need to join the stable. All I need to do is to take down your obstacles. I have never been part of the 4th Reich and I will never be. Because I work alone. It’s really unfortunate that you not only have to deal with Chris Hero...but now, you need to deal with me. And make no mistake about it, I mean every word I said. Show: You need to show the world champion here some respect, you stupid piece of shit. Or I will knock you out. Joe: Try me, obese man. *standing up close to Big Show* HHH: All right, cut it out. Shield, by the end of the night, I will announce the members of the Survival of the Fittest Hell in a Cell match for the 4th Reich. I don’t know about you guys….but I doubt you will have a full team…. Trust me. I mean that. You will not have a full team for this match. *Segment ends with HHH pushing Big Show back to the locker room alongside with Punk, Batista. Joe looks on as The Shield makes their way back through the crowd* Match 1: D-Von Dudley w/ Bubba Ray Dudley vs Sheamus w/ Wade Barrett and Rusev in a Singles Match Sheamus picks up the victory after nailing a Brogue Kick in a hard hitting contest at 10 minutes. During the match, Bubba manages to beat down Barrett and Rusev who tried to interfere on Sheamus’s behalf. Then Kurt Angle comes out and hits a steel chair shot right to Bubba’s spine, causing D-Von to get distracted. Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage, interviewing The Miz on his thoughts about Johnny Mundo and Apollo Crews* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you my guest tonight….The Miz! Miz: Hi Tom, nice to be here tonight. So what are you going to interview the most must see Survival wrestler tonight? Tom: I would like to get your thoughts on Johnny Mundo’s actions last week when he saved you from Apollo Crews. Mundo said that you two are not a tag team nor friends. Are you two reconciled? Miz: Let me be honest with you. Johnny Mundo and I...we have never been on the same page ever since we split up a long time ago. But there is one thing we see in common. And that is Apollo Crews. What Mundo said is true. Apollo Crews is a dangerous man with evil intentions in his mind. Despite this, he still fight like a coward. He is willing to take the cheap way out. Because deep down, he knows that I can beat him. He knows I am the one who can take his Intercontinental Championship away from him. *Johnny Mundo appears with a band aid over his head* Mundo: Miz….it have been a long time coming since we actually talk. Miz: *steps in front of Mundo* It sure has been…. Mundo: I saved you last week not because you are my friend. I don’t wish to see people getting injured on this brand. Not to mention, I got my eyes on Apollo Crews and his Intercontinental Championship as well. Miz: If you want a shot of the Intercontinental Championship, then you have to go through me to get it. Mundo: I will and you know it. *Segment ends with Mundo walking back to the locker room, leaving Miz alone with Tom* Match 2: John Cena vs Wade Barrett in a Singles Match John Cena picks up the victory after forcing Barrett to tap out to the STF in a physical battle at 11 minutes. After the match, Sheamus orders the rest of the United Nation members alongside with Alberto Del Rio to surround John Cena. Cena looks surprised and gears up for a fight before Sheamus grabs a mic and starts to speak. Segment 3: *Sheamus’s offer to John Cena* Sheamus: John Cena, for the past week, we have been scouting members to join the 4th Reich as part of the Survival of the Fittest Hell in a Cell. And out of the people we have scouted, you emerged as the top candidate to join us. So fella, allow me to welcome you to the 4th Reich with open arms. Cena: Woah wait, why is a fucking rooster trying to recruit me for? I am not going to join a barn, fuck you man. The 4th Reich, they can kiss my ass because I don’t give a damn about them. Since day 1 when it is formed, I have been minding my own business. And the same thing applies now. So, you can take that invite and shove it in Barrett’s British ass. Rusev: RUSEV MACHKA! Rusev said you cannot reject our offer. Join or die. Cena: Oh man, this is pretty scary for a guy who keep saying MACHKA! How about I MACHKA your wife while you sit there looking like a bitch? My answer is no. Angle: You don’t seem to understand this Cena. Once you reject this offer, you are against the 4th Reich for good. And when we rule Survival after Catalytic Resolution, you will be the first in our list to end. Cena: Threats from a bald man. I am scared. Listen up well, I work alone so fuck off. Del Rio: You got it. *snaps finger* The United Nation and Alberto Del Rio start to close in on Cena and Cena starts to fight back with right hands. But the numbers game are too much for Cena to overcome. Angle orders Del Rio and Rusev to take steel chairs. Every man is holding a steel chair….and starts to beat John Cena up. Sheamus: This is what you get for not taking our offer, fella. *Segment ends with The United Nations and Alberto Del Rio leaving the ring while Cena is lying in the ring, grimacing in pain.* Match 3: The 4th Reich (Cesaro and Bobby Roode) vs E&C (Edge and Christian) in a Tag Team match Match ended in a no contest when both Cesaro and Roode brutally attack Edge and Christian before the match starts. Cesaro swings numerous chair shots on Christian while Roode isolates Edge’s right knee by slamming it to the ring post before sandwiching it in between the ring post and steel steps. Roode then takes another steel steps and throws it on Edge’s right knee. Edge screams in pain. Cesaro puts a steel chair in between Christian’s neck before going up to the top rope. Roode stops Cesaro and goes under the ring. Roode takes out a steel chain, key and a lock. Roode pulls Christian’s legs to the bottom rope and chains Christian’s legs together with the ropes. Roode locks the chain, leaving Christian exposed. The Shield comes out alongside with the Dudleyz to save E&C but Cesaro jumps off the top rope to hit a double foot stomp right on the steel chair while sandwiched in Christian’s neck. Christian is bleeding from his mouth. The Shield starts to chase after Cesaro and Roode but they manage to escape. EMTs and referees rush to the scene to help E&C out. Segment 4: *The Shield and Dudleyz take a mic each and starts to talk* Ambrose: This shit is making me sick and disgusted. Edge and Christian have no business with our feud and yet you shorten their careers by injuring them. Fuck you guys. I can’t wait for Catalytic Resolution for me to put my hands on you guys so I can tear the 10 men one by one, limb by limb till all of you have died. Bubba: This is not the path Survival should be going through. Survival have always been about quality wrestling and entertainment. It has never been about destruction, nazism and dictatorship. Triple H, CM Punk and the 4th Reich, trust us. We will put an end to your dictatorship regime in Survival. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, that is why D-Von and myself have officially volunteered to join the 10 vs 10 Hell in a Cell match. I don’t care if we get permanently disabled or injured but if this is what we have to do to save Survival, then we will do anything it takes. Rollins: I know The Shield’s philosophy have always been working among us but this time, we have to reach out to other wrestlers to lend us a helping hand. Dudleyz, we accept your offer graciously. But understand this, whatever happens to you, we will not held responsible because like what you said….there is no guarantee that all of us will walk out in the same shape be it win or lose. *Segment ends with The Shield and Dudleyz shaking hands before going back* Match 4: Johnny Mundo vs The Miz in a Singles Match to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship Both men fought to a draw after both men pinned each other at the same time at 16 minutes. The referee is confused on who have won the match before Shawn Michaels comes out. *Segment 5: Shawn Michaels’s solution to the match and address Sting’s appearance* HBK: All right, it seems we have a small problem here. In these case of scenario, normally you would want to restart the match….but let’s do something different this time. Apollo Crews, at Catalytic Resolution, you will be defending your Intercontinental Championship against….both Johnny Mundo and The Miz in a Triple Threat match! Now that we got that out of the way, I am out here for another reason. Last week, Sting have declared his intention to face Triple H at Catalytic Resolution. So Sting, this ring is yours now. The arena turns dark and crow cries can be heard. When the lights come back on, Sting was in the ring. Sting: Hunter, the day where I made my debut on Survival. My main mission is to remove Triple H from power. Things haven’t been smooth sailing with some setbacks I faced after losing to Dolph Ziggler at Primal Warfare. But Sting is back and this time, Survival will fight for its freedom against the 4th Reich. So with a lot of things on the line, why don’t we put something up on the line, Triple H? *Triple H’s theme hits as he comes out with massive boos* HHH: Sting, out of the veterans, you are one of the few who doesn’t know when to call it quits. You are 57 this year and you still think you can hang with the people here, especially me. If you want to put something on the line, then all right. What is your proposal? Sting: I may be old but I am not senile unlike your father in law. I can hang with the best that Survival has to offer because I am Sting. Let’s talk about hanging shall we? We all know that your wife hangs out with a lot of men before you two got married. So in retrospect, you are married to a whore. I can’t blame you for being so grumpy everyday knowing that you have to live the fact that your marriage was forced upon your wife. HHH: Listen up you face painted fucker, no one talks about my wife like that….No….I see what you are trying to do here Sting. You are trying to provoke me so that I will put something big on the line. That WOULD have work on someone else but it doesn’t work on Triple H. I know the game inside and outside. Sting: Well, you got me Hunter. Let me get straight to the point. I want our match to be a No Disqualification match. If you lose, your position as the General Manager of Survival will be stripped once and for all. HHH: That’s it? Really? I was expecting more from you. Since you placed an ultimatum on me, I will do the same. I take on the stipulation you chose. If you lose this match, let’s just say that you will be forced to retire once and for all. Since I am out here, I want to make a huge announcement regarding the Survival of the Fittest Hell in a Cell match. This match will determine the fate of Survival and people in this match. If The Shield wins, Survival will be freed from the 4th Reich….whereas if the 4th Reich wins, The Shield and Dudleyz or anyone associated with them will be fired from Survival….Sting, time is ticking down for your career. You just put yourself in a position where you cannot lose. Sting: I would see it the other way around, Hunter. Your regime is ticking down and deep down, you know it will end. The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on, Sting is behind Triple H, attempting to hit the Scorpion Deathdrop but Triple H manages to escape from Sting’s clutches. Main event: Dean Ambrose © vs Kurt Angle in a Lumberjack match for the United States Championship Before the match started, Triple H appears on the titantron. HHH: Hold it, get the lumberjacks out of here. GET THEM OUT. This match will still be a Lumberjack match….but the lumberjacks….WILL BE THE MEMBERS OF THE 4TH REICH AND THE UNITED NATIONS! To top things off, no anti-4th Reich wrestlers are allowed to come out to ringside or….Dean Ambrose will be fired from Survival. Ambrose is livid at Triple H’s announcement while Angle smiles on. Kurt Angle defeats Dean Ambrose to become the new United States Champion via pinfall after hitting an Angle Slam at 13 minutes when the lumberjack starts to interfere on Angle’s behalf. After the match, the 4th Reich and United Nations members surround Ambrose who is trying to get back on his feet. The Dudleyz and The Shield rush down with steel chairs to the ring to help Ambrose out. Then the arena turns dark. When the lights are back on, The Wyatt Family are in the ring and they start to attack the 4th Reich and United Nation members out of the ring. CM Punk pushes the villainous stable to retreat while Bray Wyatt picks up a mic and begins to speak. Bray: The time has come….for the Wyatt Family to put an end to the 4th Reich. We already did what we have done to Samoa Joe. Now he is truly freed from the clutches of the 4th Reich. The only thing remains is 4th Reich. My family….and I…..we will stand inside Hell in a Cell to do the final war to end this. *starts to laugh* The show ends with Bray Wyatt laughing while the rest of the Wyatt Family behind him.